


The Aftermath Of An Experiment

by afteriwake



Series: 24/7 [6]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Children of Characters, Cute Kids, Cute Sherlock, Domestic Fluff, Established Sherlock Holmes/Molly Hooper, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Married Sherlock Holmes/Molly Hooper, POV Molly Hooper, Parent-Child Relationship, Parentlock, Sherlock Holmes and Experiments, Sherlock Holmes/Molly Hooper Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-05-01 19:45:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5218460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Molly gets off from work early one day and gets home to find her husband and youngest daughter in the throes of a sugar induced near comatose state from an “experiment” to find out who has a higher tolerance for junk food.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Aftermath Of An Experiment

**Author's Note:**

> So I was asked by **foreverb0red** to write a super fluffy Sherlolly fic about anything I wanted so long as it was super fluffy, and I've had this prompt from **otpprompts** sitting in my folder for a while (" _Person B comes home from work/groceries/etc. and finds Person A and their small child napping. The child sleeps in the exact some position as Person A (arm over head, leg up in air, let your imagination go wild) and also makes the stupid face Person A makes when they sleep. Tiny bonus: Person B takes a photo and posts it on Facebook for all their friends to see_ ") that I thought was perfect. So I do hope this is fluffy enough! ::hugs::

It wasn’t very often Molly got to come home from work early. Not that she minded the occasional long hours most of the time; no, even after all these years her job was still interesting, and she still found something exciting about each and every day at her post, something that made her eager to rush home and relay the tidbit to Sherlock and Aileen and Jacquelyn. Even little Rowena seemed interested, especially in the gory bits. She almost wondered if she ought to be just a tiny bit concerned that her five-year-old took such delight in the gory bits.

But it was nice to get to come home early and surprise Sherlock and the girls. Granted, today Aileen and Jacquelyn would still be in school, but Rowena had said she had a tummy ache and Sherlock had declared that she could stay home with him today. Molly had the sinking suspicion that “tummy ache” was code for “Daddy and Rowena want to run experiments without Mummy and the others knowing about them because they’re either messy, smelly or gross” but she’d let it slide for now unless it interfered with Rowena’s schooling too much. She and Sherlock had agreed they’d rather encourage their daughters to learn about the things that interested them than force them to endure an education they abhorred. It might cause problems later, but Mycroft could pull strings for private tutors if that was the case. He’d offered, at any rate.

She let herself into Baker Street and found it was…quiet. The telly was on but it was muted. That was curious. Rowena was infatuated with pop music, much to Sherlock’s dismay, and it was usually blaring at top volume whenever she got the chance to have control of the radio. Not hearing it when Molly knew it was just her and Sherlock at home was rather unusual. Just to be on the safe side she slowly opened her handbag and pulled out her Tazer that Mycroft had given her as well as her container of StoppaRed that both Sherlock and Greg made sure she always had a sufficient amount of. She slowly made her way up the stairs, walking on the balls of her feet and stepping lightly to be as quiet as possible.

When she saw the disaster area that was the sitting room for a moment she panicked, until she glanced over at the sofa. Or rather, the floor in front of the sofa. Sherlock had dragged Rowena’s mattress from her bed out into the sitting room, as well as, it appeared, the mattress from the spare bed in the basement, and had leaned them against each other teepee style in front of the sofa. On top of the mattresses he’d draped a blanket, and in the space between the mattresses were piled the cushions from the sofa of chairs, the pillows from the sofa, the chairs, Rowena’s bed and her and Sherlock’s bed, and a mess of quilts.

And lying in that pile, with a few open bags of crisps and biscuits and two pints of ice cream and a few packages of ice lollies scattered between them, laying conked out on their backs with an arm thrown over their eyes and another arm over their belly like they had a tummy ache and their feet propped up on the sofa with an occasional guttural groan coming from low in their throat, were Sherlock and Rowena.

Molly smirked and very quietly removed her mobile from her handbag and pulled up her camera app, snapping a picture. The click of the camera caused Sherlock to remove his arm from his eyes and tilt his head back to look at his wife and groan even louder. “Molly, I can explain…”

“Oh, no, I think I can figure this out for myself,” she said with a chuckle as Rowena pulled her arm away and her eyes got wide.

“Am I in trouble, Mummy?” Rowena asked.

Molly shook her head, squatting down next to her daughter and smoothing her head back. “No, love. Sometimes everyone needs a little break. A…mental health day, I suppose. But don’t rub it in to your sisters.” She picked up a half-eaten package of Chocolate Hobnobs and examined it. “How much did you all eat?”

“Too much,” Rowena said mournfully. “That was the experiment.”

“I see,” Molly said in a serious tone. “Just what was the experiment?”

“Testing the limit of junk food endurance,” Sherlock said. “Our daughter has a much higher tolerance than I do.”

“Ah,” Molly said. “Is there anything left in the flat for Aileen and Jacquelyn and I?”

“Not much,” Sherlock said.

“Well, I suppose I need to go pick up a few things,” Molly said. “Unless you two would like to come with me…?” Father and daughter both groaned at that, and Molly chuckled. “Thought not. But Sherlock? Go get some antacids for you and some activated charcoal for Rowena. It will help.”

“You shouldn’t have to go shopping right now,” Sherlock said, beginning to sit up. “There’s some Funky Banana ice cream from Marshfield Farm left. At least enjoy that first and tell us why you’re home early. If nothing else, wait until Aileen and Jacquelyn come back from school so they can pick out the treats they would like.”

“Are you sure?” Molly asked. Rowena slowly began to sit up as well, nodding. “Well, I’m afraid there’s no gory bits.”

“Oh,” Rowena said, sounding disappointed, moving out of the way so there was room in the mattress teepee. “I like the gory bits.”

“I know you do,” Molly said with a smile. “But it _is_ funny.”

“Well, you get the ice cream and I’ll get the digestive aids and then we’ll listen to the story and then Rowena and I can tell you all about our experiment,” Sherlock said.

“And how we’re never ever doing it again,” Rowena said with an emphatic nod.

“You say that now,” Molly said with a chuckle before leaning over to kiss her daughter’s forehead. “Once your tummy isn’t full you’ll want to do this all over again.” She pulled away and caught Sherlock’s eye and grinned, and got one in return. This was their life now, she realized, and it was a wonderful life. She adored every minute of it, and she saw in his expression that he did too, and that made her feel incredibly blessed.


End file.
